Jonnor prompts
by bookcrazy24
Summary: Jonnor one-shots and such. Prompt 1: Connor walks in on Jude


**I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters on the show.**

Connor walks up to the Foster's house, all pumped for his date with Jude at the lake. Sure, they'd been going out since they were 13 and should be used to going out with each other by now, but nothing felt better to Connor than having alone time with his boyfriend. And the lake was their favorite place. No distractions, no worries. Just Jude and him together.

Connor rings the doorbell and after a few seconds the door is open by Lena. "Oh hi Connor! Come in, come in! How are you?"

Connor smiled and walked to the bottom of the staircase, "Hi, Mrs. Adams-Foster. I'm good, I was wondering if Jude was ready yet?"

"Well, he should be he got out of the shower just a little bit ago, so he should be ready by now," she turned and yelled, "Jude, Connor's here!" and turned back to Connor, "You guys going out?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, we're going to the lake. Have to take advantage of this weather before it gets bad again." It had been storming the last few weeks non-stop and the past 2 days have been clear and sunny.

Lena laughed, "Well that's good. Well, I guess Jude didn't hear me, he's been listening to that music loudly every time he gets dressed anymore. Jude should be ready though, why don't you head on up and see him?"

Connor was already walking up the steps, "Thanks, Mrs. Ada-".

"If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times, call me Lena." Lena interrupted with a laugh.

Connor smiled and said, "Okay, okay. Thanks Lena." And he continued on up the flight of stairs. Having been in this house millions of times, Connor knew exactly where to go. As he neared the door to Jude's room, no longer sharing with Jesus since he went off to boarding school all those years ago, he could hear the music Jude was listening to. No wonder he didn't come flying down the stairs when Connor got here like he usually did, there was no way he heard anything because of that music.

Connor smirked, thinking it would be a great opportunity to scare his boyfriend. Connor crept up to the door, now hearing a Jude's voice singing along, and taking a deep breathe, threw the door open and yelled, "JUDE! LOOK-"

His ears nearly burst from the sheer volume of the music as soon as he opened the door. But that wasn't what stopped Connor from yelling.

It was the fact that as soon as he laid eyes on Jude that he noticed his boyfriend was completely _naked._

Jude had an outfit laid out on his bed and looked like he was about to put on the first article of clothing right when Connor burst through the door. Now he stood with wide eyes and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Connor was sure he was doing the same.

It couldn't have been more than 5 seconds before Connor finally was able to move and turned around, "I am so sorry. I didn't-I mean- I thought you were-" he was saved luckily by Jude.

"It's o-okay. I just wasn't expecting you to be here so soon, that's all", and Connor could hear the rustle of fabric that he guessed was Jude rushing to get clothes on.

"No, it's my fault. I should have knocked."

"I said its fine, Connor. Besides it's not like it's nothing neither one of us hasn't seen before, right?"

Connor was sure his face couldn't get any redder than in this moment, "Yeah but still-"

Jude coughed, "You can turn around now."

Connor turned slowly and looked at Jude, whose face was bright red. "Sorry, again. I was just wanting to surprise you."

Jude smiled, "It's okay, Con. I understand. But maybe next time, knock first", and laughed and came to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Connor let out a chuckle and grabbed his hand, "Okay", he glanced around and asked, "So ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jude walked past him and started to pull them out of the room but stopped and turned back to face Connor with a smirk, "But just letting you know, I want to make it even."

Connor was confused, "What?"

If anything, Jude's smirk got even bigger, "Well, I mean it's only fair. You got to see me. Now I want to see you." And leaving it at that, Jude walked on to the steps, leaving Connor behind.

It took a few seconds, and by the time Connor was able to comprehend what Jude was saying, Jude was already half-way down the stairs, and Connor let out an "OH!" and took off running after Jude, who was now laughing.

Let's just say that it was a good thing no one was at the lake that day so Jude and Connor could have some _alone time _together.

**So, this is my second Jonnor fanfic. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Favorite and leave a review! Maybe recommend any story prompts or something and I might just write it!**


End file.
